Pups save a game
When owen gets hurt while refereeing a football game the pups must help him it starts with owen getting his whistle owen where is my whistle? chase you mean this one chase holds a red whistle in his mouth owen aha thanks chase chase your welcome why are you a refefree outfit oweb cause im refereeing at a football game chase ok when owen finshes getting ready owen pups pups owens calling when the pups get in owen ok pups im going to be refereeing at a football game evervest will you be allright doing it owen? owen yeah but just in case ill take some flares so when im in trouble i set one off evervest awsome idea owen owen thanks evervest the pups hug owen and lick him as he leaves when he gets to the football pitch owen right first thing is first place the benchs owen grabs the bench but while he carries it he goes too far and he ends up with his feet trapped under it owen oh no my feet are tighly wedged ill have to call ryder and the pups ryder right that should do the trick ryder turned the spanner and tested the mission screen ryder perfect just then the pup pad rings ryder hi owen how can i help owen well i was moving a bench and i went too far and ended up over a cliff and im scared that if i moved back any further it will crumple also the benchs toppled over and my feet are stuck ryder that sounds pretty bad owen dont worry no job is too big no pup is too small when the pups get topsided chase ready for action ryder ryder ok pups owen was moving a bench when he went to far and ended up near a cliff if he moves it could crumple and the benchs toppled over trapping his feet ryser so i need rocky i need you to remove the bench one by one and place them in their postions rocky green means go ryder also i need marshall i need you to give owen a medical checkup to see if he is injured marshall ready for a ruff ruff rescue ryder and finally i need chase i need you to support owen from his back so he doesnt go any further chase chase is on the case when they get there ryder how you feeling owen? owen my feet hurt and i have 22 minutes till the game starts ryder no worries owen chase support owen by using your teeth to hold onto his shirt chase ok ryder chase goes round the back and supports owen ryder good work chase rocky can you remove the bench off owen rocky green means go dont worry owen ill have you outta there in no time owen thanks rocky rocky then uses his forklift to lift the bench off owen he then uses the forklift to move owens legs out of the way ryder next we need to levate owens legs rocky do you have anything in your truck that can help rocky i have just the thing rocky throws out a tyre,a swing that had a hole in the seat untill finally rocky this slide can be used as a pulley to hold owens leg in place ryder perfect rocky when rocky had finshed consticting the pulley rocky there you go owen one fully functioning pulley in place owen thank you rocky ryder ok marshall can you look at owens leg to make sure its not broken marshal sure thing ryder ruff x ray marshall then examines owens leg to find he has pulled a muscle marshall owen you have a pulled muscle in your heel so you need to sit out for the game owen but what about the game it starts in 10 minutes ryder dont worry chase can fill in at the end of the game owen thanks so much ricky and chase and marshall your my heroes gives ear scratch to each of them rocky no problem owen whenever your in trouble just yelp for help the pups play frizbee as the day ends